Birthdays
by OswinHardy
Summary: Chris always has had trouble with birthdays, in both timelines. These are his birthdays, and what he has to deal with.


_Unchanged Future  
_Changed Future

Chris never was a fan of birthdays. They were always trouble. Both futures held trouble for birthday's, even before he was born. A few individuals' birthdays were terrible.

Mark Chao died on his birthday.

Cole was vanquished on his birthday.

Piper found out Wyatt was the evil Chris came back to stop on her birthday.

_He _died on his birthday.

But for this 24 year old Christopher Perry Halliwell, he wasn't fond of birthday's at all, and he knew 47 birthday's, something a normal 24 year old shouldn't know.

_On Chris' first birthday, his mommy and daddy were with him all day, as well as his aunts._

On his first birthday, he spent all day with his mommy, daddy and aunts.

_On his second birthday, Chris heard mommy and daddy fighting, he heard orbing, and he heard mommy crying. He snuggled with her until his aunts and Wyatt came over for Chris' party._

On his second birthday, Piper and Leo played with him all day, until his aunts came over with Wyatt for Chris' party. Piper was pregnant with a third child, Melinda Prudence.

_On his third birthday, he sat in the kitchen with his mom, licking the cookie bowl after she made cookies for his party._

On his third birthday, Leo stole a few freshly baked cookies for him and Chris, and Piper watched them, not caring about the 4 cookies, there was still enough for his party. Piper was looking after Melinda in the kitchen.

_On his forth birthday, Leo sent him a letter, telling him to tell his mom why Wyatt wasn't going to be at Chris' party._

On his forth birthday, Leo talked to Piper about the Elders wanting to train Wyatt in his powers, and Piper told him to have Wyatt back for the party. Leo agreed. He came. Chris was becoming best friends with Melinda.

_On his fifth birthday, Wyatt didn't turn up again, neither did Leo. Piper told Chris they both loved him, and he was just important as Wyatt. They baked cookies all day for his party._

On his fifth birthday, Leo took Wyatt Up There for training. Chris, Piper and Melinda made cookies all day for his party, where his aunts, Wyatt and Leo turned up for.

_On his sixth birthday, Chris developed a new power. He was so happy he could move objects, he told Piper right away. She was so happy for him and told him the story of his Aunt Prue. When he told Leo, Leo brushed it off as nothing, saying that Wyatt had that power since he was only 1. He aunts loved his new power, and him and Paige played telekinetic tennis._

On his sixth birthday, Chris developed telekinesis. His mom and aunts were so excited with his new power that he and Paige played telekinetic tennis. When Wyatt and Leo turned up for the party, he told Leo about his new power. Leo was as excited as Piper and her sisters, and Wyatt gave him a high-five, and said nothing about when he got that power. Chris used telekinesis to swirl objects above Melinda to help her sleep.

_On his seventh birthday, Chris and Wyatt were out at the park with Piper, and were attacked by demons. No-one was around but them, and no-one saw. Piper was hit in the chest with an energy ball and knocked backwards. Chris ran to her side, and looked up at Wyatt. He was the only one that saw him conjure an energy ball, and kill the demon, then heal Piper._

On his seventh birthday, Chris and Wyatt went to the park with Piper and Leo. They were attacked by demons where no-one could see them. Piper was hit in the chest with an energy ball, and she was swiftly healed by Leo. Wyatt held the demon off. Chris moved Melinda out of harms way. Piper blew the demons up, and they went back home quickly.

_On his eighth birthday, Chris wanted to talk to Wyatt, but Wyatt was Up There. Chris never did ask him about the energy ball. He couldn't tell Piper because she'd worry, and he couldn't tell Leo because he wouldn't believe him. So he told no-one._

On his eighth birthday, Chris talked to Wyatt about his powers, and Wyatt told him how special Chris' powers were, no matter when he develops them. Wyatt told Chris he was just as special as he was, and so was Melinda.

_On his ninth birthday, Chris started to notice something wrong with Wyatt. He talked with his Aunt Phoebe, the family Empath. He told her about his suspicions, and she told him she couldn't sense anything from him, good or evil. He took Phoebe's advice and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind._

On his ninth birthday, Leo took Chris Up There to show him what he and Wyatt did. He got to practice with his powers, Telekinesis and Electrokinesis. He was excited about that last one, and Leo was glad that he was an Elder when Chris was conceived.

_On his tenth birthday, Chris learnt how to sense for his brother. He was worried when he sensed Wyatt in the Underworld. He orbed down there, and saw Wyatt killing demons with energy balls at the age of twelve. He never told anyone about that either._

On his tenth birthday, Wyatt showed Chris Excalibur. He wasn't really allowed to have it at twelve, but he just wanted to look at it. Piper came in to the attic with Melinda and saw Excalibur and took it from Wyatt and put it back in the stone, for when he's 18.

_On his eleventh birthday, Chris spent the day with his mother and her sisters. Piper searched everywhere for Wyatt that day. She had Paige and Phoebe sense for him with Whitelighter and Empath powers. They orbed down to the Underworld and Piper dragged Wyatt back._

On his eleventh birthday, Melinda took Chris to their grandpa Victor's to spend some of the day there. Chris was like his mother in the way that he knew his family were making a surprise birthday party for him. When they eventually got back home with Victor, Leo, Wyatt and Paige put on an orb show for him.

_On his twelfth birthday, Chris noticed Wyatt copying down summoning spells from the Book of Shadows. He finally told his mother everything about Wyatt. He thought she wouldn't understand, but she did. She told him not to worry about it, she'll worry about Wyatt._

On his twelfth birthday, Chris taught Melinda how to cook, while Piper watched with Leo. Wyatt was at P3 with Phoebe, Paige and their children, planning another surprise party. The Halliwell family was now fully complete. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Prudence. Prudence Joanna (PJ), Parker and Pandora, Kat, Tamora and Henry Jr. Piper, Phoebe and Paige's children.

_On his thirteenth birthday, Chris and Piper caught Wyatt summoning upper-level demons, killing them and stealing their powers. Piper called for Leo and told him about Wyatt's demon killing, and Leo dismissed Piper and told her to stop believing Chris' lies. Piper had blown him up a dozen times, and he eventually left and went to Wyatt, no doubt telling him about the conversation with Piper._

On his thirteenth birthday, Chris, Melinda, Wyatt, Piper and Leo orbed to London for Chris' birthday. They would have a party in America too, so they could have 2 birthday parties on the same day, thanks to the time difference. They had the best day out, and Chris couldn't ask for anything more, he loved his family.

_On his fourteenth birthday, Chris and Piper were setting the table for his birthday, when they heard orbing in the attic. Piper went upstairs to find out who it was. Chris stayed downstairs and listened to the arguing between Piper and Wyatt. Then it suddenly stopped. Chris heard Wyatt orbing away, then he ran upstairs. What he saw when he got there made him nearly throw up. Piper was still alive, barely. Excalibur was thrust through her chest into to the wall behind her. Chris knew only Wyatt and Piper could move Excalibur, and Piper didn't have the strength, and Wyatt put it in her chest. Chris ran over to her, and tried and tried to pull Excalibur out, listening to his mother's pained groans. He held his mother while she died, still stuck to the wall, bleeding onto the floor. Chris called for Leo, he called for Dad, but he never came. He never came for Chris. He called for Paige, he called for Phoebe. He knew they were together at the shop, buying a cake for his fourteenth birthday. When they finally arrived, he knew they were too late. Phoebe broke down to her knees, and Paige tried to not break down, and she fell to her knees next to Phoebe. Paige pulled Chris in, hugging him dearly. When Leo did arrive, he saw Piper's dead body, covered in blood, speared by Excalibur. He blamed Chris. His birthdays were no longer birthdays to him. Just the anniversary of The Event._

On his fourteenth birthday, Chris sat with Melinda and Wyatt at a table at P3. Victor had convinced Piper to have the party somewhere that wasn't the manor. Paige and Phoebe exchanged confused glances, and Piper knew that Victor knew something about her death from their Whitelighter Chris. The whole family were there for Chris' birthday. The 3 sisters, their husbands, the 9 children, and a few select individuals, such as Victor, Darryl, Sheila and their children. They were having a great day, and Chris was smiling one of the biggest smiles he had on his face since the trip to London. Then all hell broke loose. Darklighters dark-orbed in to P3. Paige grabbed her 3 children and orbed to her house. Phoebe threw some of the Darklighters back by directing their anger back at them. Piper shouted at Leo to get their kids out of there. Leo did, orbing Wyatt, Chris and Melinda out of there. Phoebe's children ran over to their father, and he hearted away with them. Phoebe and Piper were the only two left in there, Victor and Darryl and got everyone else out. Piper blew some up, and Phoebe shot some with a crossbow she took off one. Phoebe was suddenly knocked across the room by a Darklighter, and Piper turned around to see Phoebe flying across P3. A Darklighter saw Piper's concentration drop, and took his chance to fire an arrow at her. Back home, Leo sensed the Darklighters were no longer there, and orbed back with his children jumping into his orb. What they saw when they got back, was Phoebe unconscious surrounded by broken table, but what struck them was the alarmingly still body with an arrow straight through her heart. Wyatt ran over to Phoebe when he saw Leo running over to Piper. Chris called for Paige, and she orbed in to the destruction. She first looked at Phoebe, and helped her up when she was conscious again. Then the two of them saw Leo, with tears streaming down his face and no golden light coming out of his hands. Instantly, Chris, Melinda, Wyatt, Phoebe and Paige broke into a run, sliding on their knees next to Piper. Wyatt linked hands with Paige and Leo, holding them forcefully over Piper. Leo and Paige let him, but they knew they were too late. Phoebe was broken inside. Chris didn't want to celebrate his birthday anymore. It was just the anniversary of his mother's death now.

_On his fifteenth birthday, Chris sat in a small prison cell, courtesy of Lord Wyatt. In the last year, magic was exposed to the world, Phoebe and Paige had gone into hiding, and Wyatt ruled the world with Excalibur at his side. Chris wrote 'Happy Birthday' in the dirt in his cell._

On his fifteenth birthday, Chris sat in front of his mother's tombstone. 'Piper Halliwell 1972-2018. Mother, sister, wife. The essence of family. RIP'. He talked to the tombstone about his life. How everyone was doing, what was new with Wyatt and Melinda. He stayed there all day, a small picnic set out for him. But to him, it wasn't his birthday.

_On his sixteenth birthday, Paige managed to break him out of Wyatt's 'castle'. Paige took him to Phoebe and they told him about The Resistance. They wanted him to lead it, the Resistance Against Wyatt, RAW. He accepted to offer, but he refused to kill Wyatt._

On his sixteenth birthday, Leo made the manor bigger, with four more rooms. Paige, Henry and their children moved in, and Phoebe, Coop and their daughters moved in. Chris once again spent all day at Piper's tombstone, which was placed right next to his Aunt Prue's gravestone. He looked around the room he was in, and looked at the names and dates. Him mom died young, his Aunt Prue died young, his Grams died young, his great-grandmother didn't die young, and died from natural causes, much like her mother did, his own mother's past life. Melinda Warren died young. That was the curse of the Halliwell's. Dying young.

_On his seventeenth birthday, Chris took over RAW with his aunts. Wyatt didn't know about RAW, and they tried to keep it that way. At first, they only sent out Paige to find innocents in danger and bring them back to the safe house._

On his seventeenth birthday, Chris tried to summon Piper's spirit from the Great Divide. Phoebe and Paige caught him in the middle of summoning Piper. They hugged him when it didn't work, letting him cry into their embrace. In a swirl of white lights that formed behind them as they comforted Chris, a spirit did arrive. The three turned around hoping for Piper, but saw Prue instead. For the rest of his life, he got to hear about Piper from Prue.

_On his eighteenth birthday, Leo found out about RAW. He and Paige battled it out for a few days, and Phoebe joined in on the last day. Chris wanted to blow Leo up so much for what he was saying, but he wasn't that kind of person. Leo wasn't worth it, and besides, Wyatt was the enemy. He wasn't surprised when Leo went to Wyatt._

On his eighteenth birthday, Chris talked to Prue for hours, telling her everything his mother had said about her, and how he was always compared to her. Prue told him how proud Piper was of him, and he'd only have to wait 4 more years to talk to him. He couldn't wait to speak to his mother again, if only to see her.

_On his nineteenth birthday, Wyatt stormed three RAW bases. He had converted the manor into a museum a few weeks ago, to remind everyone of the power which he was born. The Twice-Blessed, the product of a Witch and a Whitelighter. They lost so many witches and innocents that day, so Chris set up a council, CRAW. The Council was made up of him, Odin the Elder, Barbus the demon, and Ogre, a fairy, a nymph and a warlock. None of them fought. Wyatt was the only thing that threatened them._

On his nineteenth birthday, Leo took Wyatt, him and Melinda Up There. Leo knew it was against the rules, but dammit, he was an Elder, he made the rules. He took them to the gates of heaven. And on the other side of the closed gates, Piper was there. The kids ran forwards to their mother, right up to the bars on the gates, as did Piper. Unfortunately, it was short-lived. The Elders knew what Leo was doing, and sent the four away. But they got to see her.

_On his twentieth birthday, Phoebe told him of their plan to send him back to 2004. She and Paige had talked about the plan together, send Chris back to before he was born, to stop whatever evil got to Wyatt._

On his twentieth birthday, Phoebe and Coop took Chris to Piper's grave for the day, while Leo looked after Wyatt and Melinda. Paige looked after her and Phoebe's children, to allow Phoebe to spend time with Chris, alone. They swapped stories all day about Piper, since Phoebe was the only one left who grew up with Piper.

_On his twenty first birthday, Chris met Bianca. A Phoenix, an assassin witch sent to kill him. They fell in love, a forbidden love. It seemed a tradition of the Halliwell's. To fall in love with those you shouldn't. She agreed to help him against Wyatt._

On his twenty first birthday, Chris was sat at his mother's grave, when a woman came up behind him, startling him. That's the day he met Bianca. A Phoenix assassin witch, a forbidden love.

_On his twenty second birthday, Chris felt part of his soul die, when he looked into his mother's eyes and saw nothing. No love for him at all. She didn't know who he was, granted, but he had just saved his aunt Paige for Wyatt's sake! And all she had done when she saw him was ask if he were a friend or foe. He wanted to tell her right then who he was, but how was she supposed to believe him? Despite the fact she didn't know who he was, he never thought he'd look into those brown orbs and see nothing but careful resent. He felt like he was the one stabbed by Excalibur, by her._

On his twenty second birthday, Chris was surrounded by everyone in the Halliwell family. Phoebe, Coop and their daughters, Paige, Henry, their daughters and Henry Jr, Leo, Wyatt and Melinda. Prue, Grams and Grandmother Penny showed up a few minutes ago, corporeal to boot. Then Piper showed up. Her three kids were the first to run over to her, almost tackling her to the ground the second she became corporeal. Chris could see nothing but love in her eyes. This was the best birthday present ever.

_On his twenty third birthday, he died._

On his twenty third birthday, two very different souls merged, both souls were Chris'. He knew everything from both timelines, and it pained him to see his mother's death twice, both different ways, but what pained him most, was that he watched Wyatt run their own mother through with Excalibur.

On his twenty fourth birthday, he spent all day with Piper, and they talked about the other Chris, and what he did to save Wyatt.


End file.
